gtafandomcom-20200222-history
It's Your Call
It's Your Call is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. It introduces Cell Phone usage in the game, and also reveals Roman's gambling addiction. __TOC__ Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Roman to the hardware store. *Remain stationary in the car and look out for the loan sharks. *Phone Roman and warn him. *Lose the loan sharks and take Roman back to the cab depot. Detailed walkthrough Drive Roman In the opening cutscene, Roman introduces Mallorie Bardas, his employee and girlfriend. Shortly afterward, Vladimir Glebov introduces himself, and tells Roman to pay his debts. Roman asks Niko Bellic to drive him to the hardware store on Dillon Street in Schottler. The player must enter the taxi and follow the GPS route to the destination. Along the way, Roman reveals that the hardware store is a front for a back-room gambling racket. He also reveals that the money he's using to play is the money that he owes the Albanian loan sharks. Lookout Upon arriving, Roman gives Niko his old cell phone, with his new phone number already programmed into it. He asks Niko to serve as a lookout and watch for the Albanian loan sharks in a beige Willard, and to call him if they arrive. He also warns Niko not to hurt them. If the player remains in the car, they will soon receive a call from Roman, bragging about what good luck he's having. Shortly after, a beige Willard pulls up to the curb across the street and the Albanian occupants step out. The player must call Roman to warn him. Evasion and escape Roman will sneak out the back door, and jump into the taxi. The player must get Roman back to his office, but he reminds Niko that he isn't to hurt the loan sharks, as this will only infuriate his creditors. The player must follow the GPS route back to the office, drive into the marker, and then complete the short lesson on Cell Phone usage in order to complete the mission. Post mission text message/phone call "Shit. Need help. Come to the depot quick, man! Rom" After receiving that message from Roman, Niko can call him back. Niko Bellic: Hey Roman, I got your text. Roman Bellic: Great, Niko. I've got my hands full at the moment with these charming money lenders I know. Maybe you should come to the cab office and help me out? Niko Bellic: I'll see you soon. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Before triggering this mission, the door of the card room is always open, and you can go inside, where people can be found. After you complete the mission, it's closed forever in single player mode. *If you slowly follow the loan sharks inside the card room, you can enter the interior of the building, which is just a dark room with a table and chairs around it. Doing this will obviously fail the mission for alerting the Albanians. However, you will not regain control sitting in Roman's Taxi or getting off a bus with Roman, and will simply remain where you are, allowing you to easily steal the Willard early on. *If you park across the street from the hardware store, the Willard will park on the same side of the street as the hardware store. *It is possible for the loan sharks to be killed without failing the mission; if a cop sees them shooting at you, they will shoot at the loan sharks. When they are killed, Roman will react as though you escaped them. However, this does not affect the storyline, as the loan sharks still appear in the following missions. *In the beginning cutscene, when Roman uses his phone, one can see a yellow background on his phone, suggesting it is a Whiz. *When Roman escapes the Hardware Store, he is seen going through the back door. However, if you enter before the mission, you will notice that there is no back door inside, or any other exit. *Every time this mission is played, right before the loan sharks arrive, a yellow cab will pass by the player. *This is the first appearance of Mallorie Bardas and Vladimir Glebov. *Dardan's Willard will come in whatever direction the player's vehicle is facing. *The loan sharks will not come unless the player is in Roman's Taxi. *If the player uses cheats and shoots a Rocket Launcher at Dardan's Willard, the rocket will go up and explode. The mission will fail, stating that the player had spooked the loan sharks. Gallery It'sYourCall-GTA42.jpg|Niko warns Roman on his phone. It'sYourCall-GTA43.jpg|The loan sharks chasing Roman's car. nl:It's Your Call pl:It's Your Call Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions